The Tale of Revenge & Fire
by Soulhearts
Summary: Sozin knew what he had to become and in order to return his mother to her rightful on the Fire Nation throne. He was the only chance the Fire Nation had at living just and righteous lives; his mother – Azula – had told him so, and he was also the only person who could defeat his inexcusable uncle, and right the wrongs that his uncle Zuko had committed.


_Hi! So this is my new/old story: The Tale of Revenge & Fire. This _was_ part of my old story centering around Ursa, Sozin and Bumi called: Hearts to Change, but I decided I no longer wanted to write all three parts and instead wanted to focus on just Sozin's tale... So If you may have read the second chapter of Hearts to Change, then you may already recognize this beginning because it is the same *hehehe*. Okay, well..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Avatar: The Last Airbender world. This is Fanfiction! Yay!**

* * *

**Prolouge:**

Sozin sat on the bed, alone in his room which was nothing more than an old study room. He watched the sunset from his window, momentarily at peace with his inner-self, which was usually in great turmoil as he listened to the sounds of croaking badger-frogs. At thirteen Sozin already knew what he had to become and what he had to do in order to regain his mother her rightful place as Fire-lord and he, prince of the Fire Nation. Sozin was the only chance the Fire Nation had at living just and righteous lives; his mother – Azula, the rightful Fire-lord of the Fire Nation – had told him so, and he was also the only person who could defeat his inexcusable uncle, and right the wrongs that he had committed.

Sozin _hated_ his uncle, to put it lightly. Sozin couldn't believe his ears the day his mother had told him of her downfall... It had been his mother's coronation day and rightly, she had been paranoid that something was going to happen. Sozin's uncle – Zuko was his name – had joined the ever hated avatar and his mother had been defeated by her own brother and some water-bender and then chained up like some wild animal. Afterwards, she'd been tossed away into this house and she'd not once been free since. Sozin was angry, but that was one of the only emotions he knew how to express. His uncle had betrayed his own _father, _Fire-Lord Ozai, and just when the war was about to be won, his uncle '_Zuko'_ had back-stabbed his sister and taken her throne. Sozin felt no pity at the fact his uncle had been banished many years before. It was so clear to him that his uncle deserved such treatment, considering that he was so _evil_.

Sozin recalled the day his mother had told him the tale of corruption, deceit, villainy and turpitude because it was one of the only times that his mother and he had shared a true bond. Sozin wanted to keep that bond no matter the cost, because his mother was the only person he had ever known, and while she dodged around the word _love_, Sozin felt that his mother a least mildly cared about her son.

On the day of her coronation, some servant had the _audacious_ idea to try and kill his mother by leaving a pip in her cherries and her allegedly _loyal_ subjects, the Dai Lee, whom were supposed to protect her, were late when she called for them, allowing enough time for, as she put it, "_an assassin to have done away with" _her. But above all, his dishonorable and unworthy uncle had insidiously attacked his own sister, assisted by a brazen water-bender on that day that she was to become Fire-Lord.

His mother had honorably challenged her brother to an _Agni Kai_, an ancient Fire Nation duel, and Sozin's uncle had agreed; a devious plan on his mind. The duel had begun, and his mother's scorching blue flame had met his uncle's blistering red and orange blaze. His mother had broken through the red flame and come through, attacking her brother with her own. Sozin's mother, although she obviously hated her brother with a passion, spoke of his fire-bending that day as something to be reckoned with, but of course, Azula's fire-bending far out matched her brother's.

Azula, slamming down an azure flame of her own with a forwards-flip kick, forced her brother to madly deflect it, as if he were parting water. Her brother Zuko had retaliated with his own vermilion flame punch and his already exhausted mother had leapt out of the way just in time, skirting around it with the blue fire that burned out from her feet, as if she were using an air-bender style of fighting. She skated on her blue flames and punched cobalt flames back at her brother. Zuko had struck the ground with fire, forcing him upwards into the crimson tinted sky produced by Sozin's name-sakes comet. Zuko had come down with a whip-like flame directed towards his sister and she had immediately dodged out of the way. Azula had come around behind her brother and began striking him with her inferno. She circled around him as he punched back at her but suddenly he changed tactics and spun a fire circle outwards around himself, which knocked Sozin's mother off her blue flamed feet. Azula had come crashing to the ground but immediately righted herself as her brother threw scornful jeers at her.

_"What, no lightning today? What's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?" _Sozin's uncle ruthlessly taunted his sister.

_"Oh, I'll show you lighting!" _Sozin's mother had responded in utter fury, falling for her brother's heckling.

Immediately, she began to produce the said lighting and her brother positioned himself for it. But Azula knew she was losing this battle and her eyes switched to a second target standing a few feet behind her brother: the repulsive water-bender. Azula sneered at her brother as she launched the lightning at the female water bender. Zuko had fallen for Sozin's mother's plan as he leapt in front of the water-bender, taking the lightning strike instead.

_"Zuko!" _the female water-bender had cried as Azula thought she had obtained her victory.

The water-bender ran towards her comrade, but Azula stopped her with a ferocious lighting strike that barely missed the girl. Sozin's mother laughed at her new victory over her brother and at the shocked face the girl was pulling.

_Had the water-bender _really_ expected Zuko to win against his sister, whom he'd never beaten before in his life?_ _Azula intended to finish them both off!_

The girl ran as Sozin's mother fired lightning at her in glee, happy now that she had the upper hand and was going to take her place as rightful ruler of the Fire Nation. The only thing that was stopping Sozin's mother from taking the nation into her own hands was the two that stood before her: Zuko, her brother, laying half-dead on the ground, and the water-bending girl who ran from her in terror.

Azula leapt onto the rooftop and began to swirl lightning above her head as she called to the girl in a mocking tone. _"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zu-Zu if you don't mind_."

It was then that Sozin's mother had struck at the girl, expecting to find her dead, but the girl ran and hid behind a pole and Sozin's mother began shooting blue flames at her, frustrated that she'd missed her target.

_"Zu-Zu, you don't look so good." _Sozin's mother had continued sarcastically mocking her brother just as he had mocked her earlier. But Sozin's mother had turned her attentions immediately back to the cunning water-girl.

The girl, thinking she was being clever, launched a great water attack at the rooftop where Azula had stood only moments ago. Azula however was far more cunning and flew around the back on her blue flames that shot from her hands and feet. The girl ran and then water-bended the water in the trophs running parallel to the palace into ice which she skated upon. Sozin's mother aimed fire at the girl's ice which melted immediately on impact as she flew after the girl.

For a moment Azula lost the girl until she rounded the corner and spied her holding a chain.

_"There you are, filthy peasant!" _Sozin's mother had derisively scorned the girl.

Their eyes met and the water-bender launched a weak attack which Sozin's mother dodged, but then suddenly, WHOOSH!

The water-bender suspended them in ice that sat afloat in mid air. Azula and the girl were trapped together in the icy prison, but the girl released herself from the prison by melting her own ice cage and tying up Sozin's mother with the chain that was in her hands. The watery-ice that sat mid-air was suddenly expelled down and the two women coughed and spluttered. Azula finally realised she was trapped as the girl tightened the chain and then ran off to help Azula's brother, Zuko.

Azula seethed with rage and the agony that settled in her heart. She spat fire as she sobbed unyieldingly, showing no signs of stopping. Sozin's mother had wailed and cried that day in her defeat and Sozin had forever since that tale, vowed to right the wrongs that his mother had been put through. He was going avenge his mother at all costs! Sozin was going to destroy his uncle without mercy!

Sozin crushed his hand into a fist as he pictured the faceless body of his uncle at his feet. Sozin had actually never met his uncle, but he needed to know nothing more about the man than he already did; his mother had already explained everything. When Sozin did leave this place, the first thing he would do would be to find his uncle and _crush _him!


End file.
